


Beauty Sleep

by AllegedlyAnn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Swearing, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegedlyAnn/pseuds/AllegedlyAnn
Summary: A bit later Bucky stood before Sam’s door and all he could think about was sleep. At least until the door opened and he wondered if his sleep-deprived mind had started hallucinating.“You’re not Sam,” Bucky stated while he looked up and down. Blond hair, blue eyes, and perfect white teeth, as well as pink lips and a chin Bucky, would love to kiss. Not to mention that that being was wearing a T-shirt that clung to broad shoulders, beefy biceps, and pecs that Bucky wanted to squish.“No. I’m Steve, nice to meet you. I’m the one occupying Sam’s couch, although I think it’s big enough so that we could share if you want.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 21
Kudos: 121





	Beauty Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I decided you can have this somewhat cute and funny nonsense my brain spit out as a gift for Valentine's Day, have fun! ❤️  
> Please beware, Bucky is in a foul mood and will swear a lot.

The bass.

The beat. 

The fucking bass and the fucking beat.

IT WAS NEARLY MIDNIGHT AND BUCKY HAD TO WORK IN THE MORNING.

To summarize: Bucky hated his neighbor. Hated him with a passion. If he would murder him, could he argue self-defense? Sleep deprivation was after all torture, right?

However, to murder Brock fucking Rumlow he needed to get into that assholes apartment, and no matter how hard Bucky banged against the stupid door, there was no reaction.

How much Bucky yearned to move out of this shithole with its shitty neighbors. But for that, he needed money and therefore a job and IF HE DIDN’T FUCKING GET ENOUGH SLEEP HE WAS GOING TO LOSE HIS JOB. 

Fuming Bucky went back to his one-room apartment, realizing that Rumlow had probably passed out from the latest shit he was on. Breathing in harshly while the beat vibrated through his body and made his ears ring Bucky had to fight the tears. Already he could forget about getting even 6 hours of sleep, and who knew when Rumlow would wake up and finally shut the fucking music off. Could be 3 or 4 AM, giving the experience Bucky sadly had with this. 

But Bucky just started at a new job, he was still on probation, not to mention that he was still behind on rent, he could not afford to get fired! And falling asleep on the job would be a sure way of getting kicked out (again). First the job, then the apartment. Bucky hated it here, sure, but it was still better than the streets.

Cursing some more, Bucky started packing a bag, everything he needed for the night and work tomorrow. He didn’t like to do this, but right now he felt like he had no other choice. Leaving the apartment with the bass still drumming in his ears he called Sam.

Calling Sam after midnight felt like an asshole move, something Bucky would only do in an emergency. But his impending descent into madness because of sleep deprivation as well as his soon to be homelessness counted as an emergency, right? 

“Barnes, are you okay?” Sam picked up way faster than Bucky had expected, meaning the man had still been awake and that made Bucky feel a little less guilty.

“I-,” shit. His voice was shaky. Taking in a deep breath Bucky tried to remain calm because he would not start crying in the middle of the streets in the middle of the night. Damn it. “I- Listen, could I please sleep on your couch? Rumlow is high on some shit and blasting music loudly. And I have to get to work in six hours and I can’t fall asleep or they’ll kick me out and then I can’t pay rent and then-”

“Breath, Bucky. Deep breath. In and out. That’s it. Okay, so the thing is, I already have someone sleeping on my couch.” 

Of fucking course. the whole universe had decided to fuck Bucky over tonight. “Listen- I’ll take the freakin bathtub, I just need some quiet so that I can get a bit of sleep. Sam, please.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Come over. I’ll try to find my old sleeping pad.” 

“Thank you.” Bucky breathed out, already feeling a lot lighter with relief. And he managed not to burst into tears, so that was another win.

A bit later Bucky stood before Sam’s door and all he could think about was sleep. At least until the door opened and he wondered if his sleep-deprived mind had started hallucinating.

“You’re not Sam,” Bucky stated while he looked up and down. Blond hair, blue eyes, and perfect white teeth, as well as pink lips and a chin Bucky, would love to kiss. Not to mention that _that being_ was wearing a T-shirt that clung to broad shoulders, beefy biceps, and pecs that Bucky wanted to squish.

“No. I’m Steve, nice to meet you. I’m the one occupying Sam’s couch, although I think it’s big enough so that we could share if you want.” 

“Right,” Bucky blinked and stepped inside, only to realize that the hallway was a bit small for the both of them without it involving some form of touching. And god damn. Did the man have to not just be a walking wet-dream but also smell like on?!

“So, uh, couch-sharing?” Bucky mumbled after he had removed his shoes. Unsure if sharing the couch with that specimen was a phenomenal good or bad idea.

“Sure, if you don’t mind.”

 _‘Mind’_ wasn’t the word Bucky would use. “Yeah, sure. I just need some sleep.” 

“Barnsey!” Sam appeared in the hallway making the space even smaller. “I’ve found the sleeping pad and a blanket for you!”

“Great, thanks, Sam,” Bucky tried to smile but it surely looked as tired as Bucky felt.

“We are just going to share the couch,” Steve announced then like it was nothing. 

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them. “Fine, but no funny business on my couch, am I clear?”

Steve and Bucky choked at the same time and then stared at Sam with wide eyes.

“That’s not- what? I know him for less than five minutes!”

“I just want to sleep, okay? I’m too tired to climb this one like a pole!” Bucky defended himself, although when Steve choked again Bucky had to admit it was not his best attempt, he was tired okay?! 

Rolling his eyes again Sam threw the blanket at Bucky. “Whatever, I’m going to bed now, and just to be clear: Also no funny business anywhere else in my house! I know you are a little shit, Rogers.”

That left Bucky and Steve standing in the hallway in silence before Bucky remembered the prospect of sleep and moved to the living room. The couch was already pulled out and without further ado, Bucky dropped his bag next to it and flopped down with a sigh.

He heard Steve laugh but rolled himself into the blanket without caring, and then watched as the other man laid down as well from the safety of his blanket burrito. Maybe Bucky was tired, but he still allowed himself to enjoy the view. Steve was after all only wearing boxers and clearly not one to skip leg day.

Then Steve turned off the lamb next to the couch and the nice view was gone. After the man had settled down suddenly there was silence. 

“Please tell me you don’t snore.” Bucky had earplugs in his bag, but still… 

Laughing Steve turned towards him. It was a beautiful laugh and made Bucky chuckle as well. “Nah, never had complaints before. But you can kick me if I do.”

“Okay,” Bucky mumbled and closed his eyes. Would be a damn shame if he had to smother that specimen with a pillow.

Now in the darkness, Bucky’s ears searched for sounds, but there was only Steve’s faint breathing and some barely there street noises, otherwise silence. 

Expect his own heartbeat. That suddenly sounded so very loud, almost like the bass back in his apartment. Turning around Bucky breathed in deeply and tried to settle, but no, his brain was insisting that his heartbeat was too loud. 

That was the last straw and Bucky finally burst into tears. 

“Whoa, whoa, hey.” A hand settled on his shoulder, it was radiating heat and was something new his brain could focus on. At least it calmed him a bit.

“Sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just… so quiet,” Bucky sobbed out, letting go of his blanket to press his hands into his ears. 

“Eh- and that is a bad thing?” It was quite clear to hear how confused Steve was and it made Bucky huff a laugh.

“No, yes. It’s just- I can now hear my own heartbeat and it’s so loud.” Bucky knew he was being ridiculous, but his brain had decided to be an asshole. “Just give me a moment.”

“You are wired and tired at the same time, huh? Anything I can do to help, you want a hug or something?” 

Bucky rolled over, seeing the outline of the other man’s body, and decided that if this delicious human being offered him a hug, Bucky would take it. Robbing over he planted his head on that broad and muscular chest and breathed in deeply. Yes, this man really smelled heavenly. Not to mention that one arm snuck around Bucky’s back and pulled him closer, all these muscles moving him that effortlessly. 

“There, there.” The hand patted his back and Bucky wasn’t sure if he was being mocked or if that even mattered. 

“Why are you even here,” he grumbled into the chest, feeling it vibrate with laughter. 

“Okay, grumpy. I’m so very sorry for laying in your bed. And I’m in town searching for an apartment since I’m moving here.”

“Whatever you do, make sure the neighbors are peaceful.” Bucky yawned into the chest. Did he have to move again? He didn’t want to, this was quite comfy.

“That bad, huh?” Bucky could feel the chest vibrate beneath him and robbed jus a bit closer, Steve wasn’t pushing him away, arm holding on tight, so Bucky decided it was safe. Besides, somehow his mind didn’t have a problem with Steve’s heartbeat.

“Try spending weeks with less than 4 hours of sleep and then stay awake for 8 hours at work. At a certain point, even coffee can’t help you anymore.”

“Sounds like fun. But no, the apartment I’m probably moving in to is fully renovated. Good isolation and soundproof, I didn’t even hear the street below.”

“If you can afford a fully renovated place, why are you sleeping on sam’s couch and not at a hotel?”

“Yeesh. Well, maybe I just wanted to annoy Sam? Did not know I would sleep in Grumpy’s bed, however. Am I going to eat from your plate and drink from your cup tomorrow?” 

“Are you implying you are Snow White now? Be careful then, you might choke on the next apple and die. That would be a damn shame.”

“Oh? Well, you could be my prince and kiss me awake if I do.” 

Did Bucky seriously spend a night on Sam’s couch banter-flirting with a hot blond man? How was this even his life? “Sure, sadly I don’t have a mighty kingdom to carry you off to, later on, only a shitty hellhole.”

“Oh, that’s fine, I’ll have my own apartment kingdom soon, I could just help myself and carry you off.”

Bucky rather liked the image, even if it was all only in good fun. Humming he now planted half of his body on Steve. “Sounds like a nice dream.”

“Yeah? Was this a good bedtime story? Then sweet dreams, Grumpy.” 

“So am I Grumpy or am I the prince?”

“You are the grumpy prince, now hush, you need your beauty sleep.” 

Bucky thought about kicking him, but he didn’t want to move. Especially not, because the other man’s hand had found his way into Bucky’s hair and was not gently massaging his scalp. Lately, Bucky hadn’t gotten much physical touch from others so he was soaking this up like a dry sponge. 

“Don’t wanna move.” 

“Then don’t,” came the soft reply, hand still combing through his hair. “Just go to sleep.” 

Nuzzling the chest one last time while trying to find the perfect spot, Bucky closed his eyes for real. With Steve’s heartbeat, the slight up and down of his chest pillow, and the comforting strokes on his scalp, Bucky was in dreamland shortly after.

Waking up Bucky found himself plastered against a still sleeping Steve and he could have fallen right back asleep if his brain didn’t suddenly remember that he had work and never set an alarm clock.

As Bucky hastily sat up the blond man murmured and once Bucky saw he had still enough time before he had to get to work and fell back down, Steve gave out a little grunt.

“Are you comfortable, Barnes?”

Sitting up again, Bucky found Sam sitting on the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee. “Wha- Why are you staring at us like that, Wilson! That is totally creepy.”

“It’s my apartment. Besides, you decided to smooch with my best friend after knowing him for about a minute. On my couch!”

“There was no smooching!”

Sam hummed unconvinced, so Bucky rolled his eyes and then left his warm and comfy sleeping position. Work called anyway.

After splashing his face with water and then gratefully taking the coffee Sam offered him, he felt a little more human and awake. “Thanks for tonight, Sam.”

“No problem, buddy. Just keep that job and finally move out of that hellhole. Knowing how often you don’t sleep is giving me sleeping problems! By now your bags look like they need a room on their own.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s looking good for now. Friday is payday and then I can finally pay my landlord, and then another month or so and I can go look for a better apartment.”

“A month or so? That’s still a long time.”

“Don’t destroy my silver lining, Wilson. I’m trying to keep a positive attitude here.” 

“You and positive? In which universe? No, but really, if you need it you can sleep on my couch. I’d rather you find a new place sooner than later.”

“Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate it. But now I need to go to work.” 

With one last yearning look to a sleeping Steve, Bucky grabbed his bag. “Give my regards to Snow White, his chest was a good pillow.” 

Sam looked like he had bid into a lemon while being told the greatest joke ever. “Will do…”

Work was way easier with a little bit of sleep and Bucky left in high spirits, even if he didn’t look forward to the shithole that was his apartment. On the metro, Bucky checked his phone and saw he had messages, one from an unknown number.

> Unknown Number:
> 
> _Hey Grumpy, I hope work went well. I just signed my lease for the apartment and am going on a furniture hunt soon. Should I stumble over some apples and choke on them, do you know any prince that would lend me a helping kiss?_
> 
> Sam:
> 
> _Just so you know, any friendship we may have had is over if Steve skips our morning runs because of you._

Grinning widely, Bucky entered his apartment complex, not even Rumlows shitface could damper his mood. Bucky only noticed with satisfaction that the man looked like hell had just spit him out.

> Bucky: 
> 
> _I know one grumpy prince, but he might just lay down next to you to get some undisrupted sleep._
> 
> Steve:
> 
> _Well, then I better buy a big comfy bed, and maybe the prince will kiss me awake once he has rested._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have a nice day, whether you are alone, have company or it's your birthday 🤗  
> Come talk to me in the comments or on [tumblr](https://allegedlyann.tumblr.com/) if you want. 😊


End file.
